Doggies and Dragons
by Rose.A.Harvey
Summary: "Supposedly it is a passage way, a portal if you like. It leads to another dimension." "Like Edolas?" "I guess. But it has monsters and demons there." Lucy and Natsu stumble across an old well. The Bone Eaters Well. What happens when Lucy falls in and Natsu tries to catch her? A challenge from MsWildLuck! SesshomaruXLucy Currently on Hold
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, yes, I shouldn't be starting ANOTHER story. But this challenge from MsWildLuck piqued my interest! It's NOT a NaLu! I'm still going with my other story but I want to see what I can do to this one… *Screws up nose and thinks***

**Okay here goes!**

-Lucy-

I follow Natsu through the thicket of blackberry bushes. The sharp twigs tore at my skin and hurt like hell, but Natsu had a hand clamped on my wrist and wasn't about to let go anytime soon. We'd lost Gray and Erza when we were first ambushed and Happy had been with us up until a few seconds ago.

"Come on." He pants. I run faster. This was _not_ how I wanted this job to go, though for 300, 000 Jewels _of course_ it was going to be hard. We come out the other side of the undergrowth and he stops for a minute, letting me catch my breath.

"You okay?" I nod. I was stronger than I had been 4 years ago, when Natsu and I first met. That included my tolerance to pain also. Natsu had run out of magic which was why we were running and I had dropped my keys somewhere. _Aquarius is gonna kill me. _A loud explosion from behind, startles me and I jump. Natsu swears and throws me over his shoulder.

"Lisanna will be mad is she see you carrying me." I inform him.

"Shut and keep running."

"Don't you think you should care about her feelings a little more? You _are _dating her after all."

He stops and puts me on my feet. "How the heck did you come up with that idea?"

"Lisanna told me." I say.

"Luce…"

"STOP YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

"No time to clarify! RUN!" I scream. I grab his scarf and pull him along. He keeps apace with me and I find myself short of breath.

"Dummy you're still recovering from your cold." He picks me up again. "I told you to take it easy."

"If you didn't run out of magic, we wouldn't be in this situation in the first place!"

"Tch."

"Stop making Gajeel noises." He ducks under a tree and as the low branch hits my head I hiss.

"Sorry Luce." He stops.

"Why are you stopping? DO YOU WANT TO DIE?" I screech in his ear.

"What's a well doing in the middle of nowhere?"

"Well?" My eyes light up. "Put me down I wanna see!" I wriggle in his grasp. He plonks (What a fun word XD) me on the ground and I stare.

"No. Way." I walk over and trace around the outside.

"What is it Luce?"

"A well, dummy." He rolls his eyes.

"I know that but why are you so _fascinated _by it?" He looks pleased at himself for having used such a big word.

"It's called the Bone Eater's well." I inform him.

"Creepy."

"Supposedly it is a passage way, a portal if you like. It leads to another dimension."

"Like Edolas?"

"I guess. But it has monsters and demons there."

"I wanna go there!"

"You are such a kid."

"It'd be… LUCY!" I turn and see a flash of silver and gold fall down the well.

"MY KEYS!" I yell, in an attempt to capture them and, true to all novel cliche's I fall into the murky darkness. I manage to capture one key between my fingers but the rest slip away.

"Natsu!" I call.

"LUCY!" And then the world turns black.

-Inuyasha-

"Hurry it up Kagome!" I turn back to look at her, she's still using that metal cart thing she calls a 'bike' "You're too slow!"

I was about to tease her some more when a big _thing_ landed on top of me. I swear.

"Inuyasha!" I sit up and the thing rolls off me and lands on the ground with a thud. I look at it and am shocked when it see it's a boy. With _pink _hair.

"Who the hell are you?" I ask him. He turns and looks at me. Then unceremoniously reaches for my ears and pets them.

"Weird. Are you a dog or a cat?"

"I'm a daemon you idiot!" I yell at him, he winces. And claps his hands over his ears.

"Man, you're louder than Lucy." His eyes grow wide and fill with fear. "Shit! LUCY! LUCY!" He starts calling, he turns on me and I see his eyes are black. What a weird guy. "Have you seen a girl with blonde hair? About this tall," He holds his hand near his shoulders. "Big brown eyes, 21 years old?" I shake my head at each description he gives of her and his shoulders slump.

"Damn you Lucy! AND FUCK YOU BONE EATER WELL!" He yells.

"Um… Why don't you like the Bone Eater's well?" Kagome asks him. He turns, seeing her for the first time.

"Have you seen her? Have you seen Lucy?"

"No."

"She tripped into the well, I went to catch her and we ended up here." He scratches his head. "Where is here?"

"Feudal Era of Japan." Kagome informs him.

"The what?" He looks confused. "I've never heard of it. Am I not in Fiore anymore?"

"Fiore?" Now it's Kagome's turn to look confused. "What are you talking about? This is Japan."

"Huh?" He sits on the ground. "Where's Lucy when you need her?"

"Are you looking for your friend?" Kagome asks him.

"Yeah."

She smiles and points at me. "Inuyasha can sniff her out for you!"

He looks incredibly insulted. "Don't you think if I could I'd have done it already? Her scent isn't here. I lost it halfway through the well."

"Are you a daemon?"

He looks surprised "What? No. I'm a wizard." He stands and grins. He blows a stream of fire into the air and I watch, secretly impressed.

"Wow!" Says Kagome. "But I don't get the thing about you being able to smell your friend."

"I use Dragon Slayer Magic. Means I've got a good sense of smell and can hear like a do-" He breaks of and stares intently at a nearby bush. Simultaneously, he lights his hand on fire.

"Who's there?"

Shippo walks out from behind a bush and I feel annoyed that this guy heard him first. Shippo stops and stares at him.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Natsu Dragneel. I'm a mage of Fairy Tail and I'm looking for my lost companion."

Shippo watches him. "I'm Shippo!" He says happily.

"Hiya Shippo. Have you seen Lucy?"

"Who?"

"This tall, blonde hair, really skinny, brown eyes. She was wearing a black cloak."

"No. Sorry."

He looks down at the ground. "Oh."

"I'm Kagome!" He turns and I see Kagome smiling at him, she points to me. "This is Inuyasha."

He nods and starts to walk away.

"Where are you going?" I ask him. I don't care but he was interesting.

He turns and give a cocky grin. "I gotta go save Luce."

-Lucy-

I stand and look around. When nothing seems familiar I begin to panic, I was completely vulnerable. I didn't have my keys, I didn't know where I was, and I didn't have Natsu. I look down at the single key in my hand. Virgo. I finger it nervously. I should go looking for Natsu, he probably already looking for me and it was only a matter of time before he found me. I hear a noise from behind and turn around with lighting speed.

"Who's there?" I cry, I hold up Virgo's key, but I can't see anyone. "I said who's there?" Still nothing. I narrow my eyes, I could make out the form of something, what I don't know. One shoulder reached their head and the other hand spikes. "I can see you!" I hiss accusingly. Slowly the figure steps forward. It was a man. With silvery hair that rivaled Mira's in length and piercing golden eyes, two purple markings on either side of his face just below his ear and a moon shaped tattoo on his forehead, he was captivating. His expression was slightly bored. I see he has two swords strapped to his waist. The 'shoulder' I thought was bigger than his head was actually a fur boa and the spikes was a sort of armor.

"Who are you?" I ask, I see a shadow behind him, so I shift to the side and see a two headed… _thing. _It looked like a Dragon with two heads to be perfectly honest. It's yellow eyes gleamed and there was a small girl sitting in the saddle. She has long black hair and brown eyes like mine that are filled with a mixture of curiosity and caution.

"Stay back Rin." I look at the guy in surprise, I had expected his voice to be rough, but it is mellow and almost caring.

"I'll take care of it Lord Sesshoumaru!" (it's actually spelt Sesshōmaru, but the line above the 'o' means there is a 'u' in there which should be the character for 'o' when writing in katakana or hiragana… Just trust me on this)

"Very well." Says the man. I suddenly feel very angry.

"I am not an it!" I say crossly. "And you," I say pointing at the green midget thing that had spoken. "You will not be '_taking care_' of me."

The odd looking foursome look at me and I had the feeling he hasn't been defied very often.

"Why you insolent little-"

"Quiet Jaken." The imp falls silent. "You." I look at him with challenging eyes. "What are you?"

I roll my eyes. "What does it look like I am?" I ask acidly.

"Well," The little girl says cheerfully. "It's hard to tell you know! Some daemons really do look like humans!"

_Daemons? An imp? Lords? It's like…_

##################

_"Supposedly it is a passage way, a portal if you like. It leads to another dimension."_

_ "Like Edolas?"_

_ "I guess. But it has monsters and demons there."_

#################

"You've gotta be kidding me."

**Hm… It's okay I guess. If you don't review I won't know! Read and review! Also support my other stories!**


	2. 2-Gaining Allies

**Haven't updated for a while! I don't own Fairy Tail 'kay? Support my other stories ne?**

-Lucy-

"You can't be serious! I have to get back to Fiore!"

"What's a Fiore?" Asks the girl.

"Where I live." I tell her. "What do you call this place?"

"Japan!" Cheers the girl. "This is Japan! I'm Rin, here is A-Un." She pats the dragon on their head affectionately. "This is Jaken. He is stupid but a nice person you know!" She points to the imp who makes a noise of protest. "And here," She has an air of having saved the best for last. "Is Lord Sesshoumaru!" She grins and Jaken hits her lightly with his staff.

"Don't go around befriending everyone! Stupid girl you just put us all in danger! What if she's a witch and can now put a curse on us?"

"I am _not _a witch!" I say crossly. "I'm a wizard."

The imp glares at me. "There's no difference!"

I walk over and pull his up by his ear. He screams and drops the staff

"Don't talk to me that way! I'm lost, cold, tired, hungry and I have no idea where Natsu is! So I'm not in a good mood!" I yell in his ear. The silver-haired man walks up behind me and puts on hand on the small on my back and the other reaches over my shoulder and takes Jaken out of my hand only to drop him on the ground.

"Don't do that, he won't be very useful if he's deaf."

I turn around to face him, my head barely clears his shoulders so I have to crane my neck to see him.

"You smell funny." I inform him. He takes a step back.

"Pardon?" His eyebrows knit together and I see his ears are long and pointed, like Cobra's.

"You smell like Sirius."

"Who's that?" Asks Rin cheerfully.

"My dog spirit."

"Lord Sesshoumaru is a dog daemon!" She laughs.

"Really?" I reach up and tug on his hair, it feels like dog fur. "That's weird." I think about my revelation for a minute then realise something. "You can help me find Natsu!" I say.

"Who's Natsu?" The girl sure talks a lot.

"He's my friend. He came in the well after I did. He tried to catch me but he didn't, and now I have to find my way home…"

"I am not your hound dog." Sesshoumaru says bitingly. "I refuse."

I glare at him. "Well, _excuse me. _I didn't realise I was dealing with a tsundere! Mr. Sesshoumaru I demand that you help me find my lost companion!"

"That's Lord Sesshoumaru to you!"

"Shut up you stupid imp!" I snap.

"I will not help you. You are a stranger. I do not trust you and I have nothing to gain from helping you."

"You selfish bastard! I put my pride away to ask you for your help and you turn me away? I can't believe someone would turn away a girl asking for help! Just who do you think you are?"

He draws himself up to his full hight. A-Un steps back and Rin makes a whimpering noise.

"I am Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands. Many tremble in fear when they hear my name. My name states who I am. Killing perfection. You are lucky, little girl, that I have not killed you. But believe me when I say, I'm thinking about it. How dare you, a foreigner, speak to me like that. Just who do you think _you _are?"

My eyes narrow and I step closer to him.

"My name is Lucy Heartfillia. Daughter of Jude and Layla Heartfillia. Resident mage of the most powerful guild in Fiore. Fairy Tail. I am a Celestial mage, part of the strongest team, Team Natsu along with S-class mages, Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster. I am the current owner of all 12 Golden Keys, 16 Silver Keys, 3 Platinum Keys and 1 Diamond Key. I fought the Dragon of Apocalypse with my comrades and defeated it." I jab my finger in his chest. "I don't think you should mess with me buddy."  
"Lucy-nee, did you kill a dragon?" I look back at the little girl, she's precariously leaning over the front of the saddle watching the exchange between me and her master.

"Who are you calling Lucy-nee?" I ask tiredly. "Forget it."

"Where are the rest of your keys then?" _Uh, what? _The Sesshoumaru guy was staring at the single key in my hand. "I'm guessing that the keys are the source of your power. Am I right?"

I nod.

"Then where are they?"

I shrug. "I dropped them down the well, though I have no idea how. Virgo's was the only one I managed to grab and I need to find the rest of them. Why do you care anyway?"

"Show me what they do."

I raise an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I want to see if you are worth saving."

I snarl and he watches me expectant.

"Fine. Whatever." I hold out her key. "Open! Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!"

She appears and Rin claps while A-Un jumps back, startled. Rin falls off her seat and tumbles on to the ground, landing on Jaken.

"Punishment Princess?" She asks.

"Yeah, no. Can you demonstrate you power please? This guy wants to see."

"Of course Princess. Shall I battle him?"

"Um…" I look at him.

"Jaken! Spar with her."

"But my Lord!"

"Jaken."

"Yes my Lord."

He raises his staff and shouts something I don't understand. One of the staff heads shoots fire. I grin. Fire we can deal with.

Virgo smiles. "Diver!" She plunges down into the earth and the fire shoots to me instead. Rin cries out but I run forward to meet it and handspring over it at the last second. While in mid-air I pull out my Fleuve d'étoiles and use it to take Jaken's staff from him.

"Virgo!" I call. She pops out of the ground.

"Flying Virgo attack!" She transforms into her 'larger' form and lands on top of the tiny imp. I hear Rin shriek and laugh while Sesshoumaru watches.

"GFMEPH!" I can hear the muffled shouts of Jaken under Virgo's body.

"What was that? I can't hear you." I say cupping a hand to my ear.

"Gepmf, ofmf meh!" Virgo shifts slightly and Jaken's head pokes out from under her. He gasps for air and he looks so ridiculous that I end up laughing.

"Get off me!" He cries.

"Say, 'Lucy is much better than me.'" I tell him.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Oh, no dear Jaken. I'm deadly serious."

"Lucy is much better than me! Get this gorilla off me!"

"Thanks Virgo."

"Punishment Princess?"

"Uh… Go ask Loke." I tell her nervously.

"Yes, Princess." She bows and vanishes.

"Interesting."

I stick my tongue out at him.

"Jaken we're leaving. Let's go Rin."

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru!" Cheers the little girl. "Come on A-Un!" She tugs at the Dragon's halter. The creature brays and follows her without further complaint. Jaken hisses at me and pulls a face, so I aim a kick at his head and he flies a few feet away from me and I smirk satisfied. Then, I turn and walk in the opposite direction.

"Where are you going?"

I look behind me and see Sesshoumaru watching me leave.

"I won't sniff out your companion for you, but you may travel with me until you find your companion if you wish."

A grin finds its way on my face and I hurry after the retreating figures.

**Short I know. But I really want to focus on my other story. Please support my other stories especially The Peacekeeper!**


End file.
